


Birthday

by TrisPond



Series: Summer Oikage Week July 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oikage Week, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Without Iwa-chan to keep company, Oikawa was having the worst birthday ever. Until Tobio surprises him.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Oikage Week 16-22 July 2019: Day 5 - Oikawa’s Birthday!

This has to be the worst birthday Oikawa has ever had.

He woke up to find his house empty. It looked like his family had managed to forget that today was his birthday and it was time to do their traditional breakfast together. Then, he tried to ignore it and had gone to school. 

As he arrived, he found Iwa-chan chair empty and only then he had remembered that he was traveling to attend a wedding, this would be his first birthday without him. He was still decided to have a good day, even without his best friend. 

Then had come the science test and he was plenty sure he didn’t know half of the questions there (Iwa-chan voice saying that he better leave the volleyball a little and study more came back in the most annoying moment). 

And worst of all, the gymnasium was being painted so they couldn’t practice for the day. He wouldn’t even get to spike today. 

Okay, some colleagues had congratulated him and a few girls seemed too happy with the chance to talk to him, so it wasn’t completely terrible.

Still, it wasn’t the same from being surrounded by his best friend.

“Ano, Oikawa-san, can I talk to you?” a voice interrupted him just as he was about to leave. 

Tooru tried to control his impatience when he saw who it was that was talking to him, his teammate, Kageyama Tobio. He was already having a bad day and if he asked him some volleyball thing right now, just so he could become better than him, he would kill him and regret nothing.

“Alright, you have five minutes,” Oikawa said. 

“I heard it was your birthday today,” he said. “So, congratulations”. 

Tooru blinked. He hadn’t expected anything like that. Could it be that he did mean it?

“I bought you something,” he said shyly and then offered his hand to show him.

Inside the bag it was a cupcake that looked delicious, it was chocolate with granulated.

Tooru smiled. The cupcake was very normal, but it felt extraordinaire. 

This was the first time he had genuinely felt happy on his birthday today, feeling like someone truly cared about him. 

“Thank you, Tobio,” he said, smiling. 

“Don’t mention it,” he replied blushing and then he was running off.

Tooru watched him leave. He would never have guessed his kouhai had such a cute side to him, but he had liked it.


End file.
